Every Assassination Squad Needs a Woman
by Klu891
Summary: The Varia needed a cloud guardian; that was clear. Aynaet was the perfect candidate. Sadly, she refuses the offer. But wait, does anybody ever refuse the Varia? After all, they do need a Cloud guardian, and every assassination squad needs a woman, no matter how tempered and brutal that woman may be.


**I do not own K. H. Reborn! nor The Varia (thank god, I could not handle dealing with those freaks). Though, I do own my OC, although she's not very keen on listening to me.**

**Rated T 'cause. . . well, you know, it's the Varia; Colorful Language, fighting, blood and all that Varia stuff. **

* * *

><p>Superbi Squalo was frustrated. Though, one would ponder whether that one simple word would cover his emotion. Frustrated, angered, furious; there were many words that could describe his feelings at the moment. The simple reason for his anger was something her had not thought of up until this precise moment; the Varia was in need of a cloud guardian. Squalo was aware that they had obtained all the other flames (sky, rain, mist, storm, sun and lightning) and the only one they were missing was the cloud flame. The swordsman pondered over this for some time, drumming his fingers on the desk he was sitting at. His mind flew through the lesser Varia members, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it came; they could never be as powerful as the officers. Of course, when one ponders something for some time, one tends to forget. In Squalo's case, he simply forgot that the Varia officers had a mission to do. The swordsman being late resulted in the window being shattered.<p>

"Ushishishi, the captain's late!" a voice chided, "and the prince doesn't like waiting." Knives where thrown in Squalo's direction, but were reflected by his sword.

"Vooi, trash! I'm coming!" Squalo barked back, and then proceeded to jump out the window along with the prince. As the two assassins made their way to the jet, Squalo swiftly dodged on oncoming wine glass.

"You're late, trash," their boss glared at the swordsman. Squalo glared back, but said nothing, already on edge. The group made their way into the private jet. The need for a cloud guardian still lingering on his mind, Squalo gazed out the window deep in thought.

"Ne, Squ-chan? You seem to be out of it tonight," commented Lussuria.

"Voi! Mind your own business!"

"Before I crashed in through the window, he was just at the desk staring off into space. The prince thinks something is bugging him."

This had piped the rest of the Varia's interest. Even their boss slightly glanced up from his glass of tequila. Seeing all eyes were on him, Squalo's anger grew.

"VOOOOI! I already said, mi-"

"Spit it out, scum."

The shark shot a glare once more at his boss. He hesitated, wondering how the officers would react to his proposal.

"We need a cloud guardian."

Silence reigned for a few beats, then all hell broke loose.

"Ushishishi, the prince doesn't need another peasant to look after."

"I'm not paying for them if they get hurt."

"Oh, Squ-chan! Make sure to pick a cute one!"

"Voi! Stop with all the commenting!"

"If boss agrees, then I guess I have no choice."

The sound of glass breaking was what brought the assassins out of their little argument. Xanaxuas sat, reclining in his seat, holding the remains of a shattered wine bottle. Each of his guardians received their very own death glares. He then looked at Squalo.

"The new officer better not piss me off, trash."

* * *

><p>The girl silently observed the scene before her; it was quite a wealthy estate, with a bright, warm, glowing mansion nestled in the middle of it. She eyed the guards that patrolled every door, window, entry, and exit. It seemed as if it were impossible to enter undetected. But is this not the reason she accepted this assignment? Yes, it seems as if she had a knack for completing seemingly impossible missions. After all, she very much enjoyed challenges. Her task was to assassinate a certain man hidden somewhere in the estate; apparently he was well hated by many in the mafia world, though the girl didn't much care why. Although she usually took jobs that offered a challenge in tracking the target, something that was a specialty of hers in a way, she was low on money at the moment, so she took this job. All she cared about was to get the money that was offered for killing the man (in reality, she took the same job from three different clients. That way she would be able to received triple the pay). Hearing voices off in the distant, coming closer, she decided upon hiding herself. Two figures revealed themselves; one was her size, but the other appeared to be much smaller and was floating in the air.<p>

"How troublesome," droned the small figure, "All the exits are guarded with experts. It would be a pain to get past them with illusions."

"Ushishishi, then we'll be getting in the old fashion way?" Asked the other, who seemed eager to fight. Before the small one could answer, a crackling sound filled the air. The girl leaned inwards, intending to continue eavesdropping. She recognized their uniforms right away; they were the Varia, the Vongolas independent Assassination Squad. It was bothersome that they were here for her job, but the girl could just use them to her advantage.

_"VOOOI!"_The two Varia members cringed. The noise seemed to be coming from an ear piece in which loud noises did not belong.

_"All the exits and entry ways are heavily guarded! We're just going to attack and make our own way in!"_The voice explained.

"Ushishishi, the prince likes this plan, Squ-senpai," the boy (who the girl could now see clearly) commented.

"_I'm taking the north, Mammon and Bel take the South, Lussaria and Levi attack east and boss gets west. Whoever reaches the target first gets to kill him."_

The transmission ended. The girl was still in her concealed spot in the tree above the figures. She could clearly see the one boy (who looked to be her age), but the other figure's face was still concealed.

"The prince is eager to kill, so let's go," the boy complained, and began to walk towards the mansion. The smaller figure followed at first, but then suddenly stopped. He turned around only to look directly at where the girl was hiding. She tensed, pondering if she had really been found out. She viewed his hooded face and cursed that she could not see his expression. Suddenly, tentacles shot out from under him and hit the spot right beside her head. She watched as the tentacles rapped around the tree trunk and then returned to its owner. The hooded baby huffed and continued to follow his companion. The girl didn't move until the two were well out of sight. She reviewed what she had heard while she had eavesdropped. She smirked under her ghastly mask, covered in beautifully carved and eccentric eyes.

"He did say whoever reached the bastard first got to kill him…"

* * *

><p>She waited until the noise of the fight reached her ears, then she made her move. She then jumped from her perch on a tree onto the roof of the mansion, easily closing the distance with her long legs. She ran along the roof top until she spotted a chimney where no smoke was coming out. Even if there was a battle, everything was heavily guarded. Though, the girl had found a loop hole to this. Thanks to her lanky frame, she was able to easily slide down the chimney, only stopping at the bottom to dust herself off. The Varia had been used to her as an advantage. While they continued fighting, attempting to make their way inside, she was already inside, finishing the job. It was relatively easy to find the target. He was, of course, in the most heavily guarded room. Killing the four guards was easy; she already possessed the element of surprise, earning shocked glances from them as she rounded the corner, all she had to do was kill them with her two shotels; two slices, 3 blocks, and one stab ended in four dead bodies. Placing her weapons back in their curved sheaths on her back, she stepped into the dimly lit room only to find a gun pointed at her, point blank. Cocking her head at the trembling middle aged man, she eyed his sloppy hold on the trigger.<p>

"Go ahead; you won't be able to do it," she stated, tilting her head so that he could see her hollow, unimpressed look. Doubt flickered in his eyes, but that was all that she needed to end his life. Her shotel made quick work of him, the curve of the blade slicing his neck easily. His limp body fell sloppily on the blood splattered ground. Wiping her bloodied sword on the curtain, she thought on how much the noise had died down. This worried her, seeing that the Varia's target had been killed by her, they wouldn't be too happy seeing that they didn't complete the job themselves. Looking to escape before the Varia found her, she ran out of the room, only to nearly collide with the boy she had saw earlier. Upon seeing the girl only instances before, Bel had been forced to duck and slide on his knees to avoid her, while she had chosen to jump over the prince. They turned and stared at each other in shock (mostly on Bel's part, seeing as he didn't know she was there). Prince the ripper was the first to speak.

"Ushishishsi, what have we got here?" he sneered, readying his knives. The girl drew her weapons as well. Bel viewed the girl- he was a bit frustrated that her face was covered by a carved mask, filled with eyes because he could not read her expression- noticing that she did not seem much older than himself. The top half of her long dreadlocks were pulled back, leaving the bottom half to freely rest against her shoulders and fall off of them until they reached mid-chest. He observed her extremely dark skin, taking in the complicated tattoo that circled around an eye on her shoulder, as well as taking in her lanky, agile frame. Dark eyes glared at him when she tilted back her head slightly, most likely making a quick evaluation of him as well. By the way she held the weapons (strange curved swords that Bel did not recognize) and her stance, he could tell she was very comfortable and skilled using them.

Bel's smile became a little wider; her hadn't faced many sword wielders (besides Squalo) and was curious to see how this fight would turn out, especially seeing the strangeness of her blades. Bel proceeded with the first move, lunging forward and throwing four knives, all in which the girl dodged. Bel watch in surprise as one of the girl's blade swung up and cut all of his strings. Deciding to test the girl further, he threw knives again, but this time with some of his storm flames. He was impressed as he saw the girl activate her own flames; purple flames lit her sword up and she deflected Bel's flames. The two were very much aware that they were both simply testing each other and a true fight would of very well continued if not the wall on the left of the two hadn't been destroyed. They immediately jumped back out of instinct. Xanxaus stepped out of the rubble.

"Oi, trash," He directed the question towards Bel, completely ignoring the stranger," Where's the target?"

"Dead," the girl said before the prince could answer, "I killed him." She quickly dodged the shot that followed her answer.

"Was I talking to you, scum?" The girl didn't answer, distracted by the gaping hole in the wall, or otherwise, her escape route.

"I'm getting the fuck out here," she muttered quietly and then launched herself through the hole. The angered boss scowled at the spot she had been seconds before. He then moved to go after her, but Bel paused him.

"Ushishishi, it seems she uses cloud flames." The prince then ran past him and jumped in pursuit of the girl, leaving Xanxuas looking after him with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say, the girl had realized just that instant, that her plan did not indeed go according to her plan. She had underestimated the Varia's skills in fighting, expecting them to take longer in fighting the guards, though they had unknowingly decided to finish the fighting faster than she expected. That fact was fine standing on its own, though there still was the problem of the assassin squad attacking <em>her <em>now; which, in fact, was quite bothersome. At the precise moment she was now attempting to escape the grasp of the Varia's illusionist.

"The bastard's already dead," the girl tried to explain for the umpteenth time, talking in Italian with a thick, foreign accent, "Forgive and fucking forget." She sighed as she dodged more tentacles.

"No; you caused us to lose a job, therefore, I get less money," the small figure said. She brought up her swords just in time to meet Squalo's very own spartha. A collage of blocking swings, and jabs filled the air for moments, but then the two broke apart. Squalo raised an eyebrow at her shotels.

"Shotels, huh?" He asked, recognizing the swords. "I haven't come across someone who uses these in a fucking long time." The girl remained silent, focusing more on defending herself from the swordsman before she dodged more tentacles. She was beginning to worry, the cause of this worry being more voices in the distance coming closer. She needed to escape soon, before the reinforcements arrived. While the girl further engaged Mammon in battle, Squalo, moved to help the illusionist, and effectively end the fight, but Bel stopped him (Xanxuas had become bored and in need of tequila, so he decided upon sitting on his throne until his underlings where done).

"Voi! What do you want brat!" he yelled, already pissed off at the girl for stealing their target.

"Ushishishi, didn't you notice, Squ-senpai," Bel stated, "She's using cloud flames."

Squalo glance at her, only to see the statement was made true by the purple flames that covered both her swords. As Levi and Lussaria came into view in order to help the fight, the girl lost even more hope of making it out alive. She knew that she could defend herself against one member of the Varia, though if all of them attacked her together she was dead. Meanwhile Squalo was still deep in thought. The Varia needed a cloud guardian; that much was true. And there was a strong cloud flame user right in front of them. Squalo nodded, his mind set.

"Voi, bitch!" he yelled, ceasing the fighting. All the faces turned towards him.

"Join the Varia, or die!"

* * *

><p>Aynaet groaned loudly as she woke, throwing her arm other her eyes in an attempt to block out the sun that was leaking through the thin curtains of the small bedroom.<p>

"My head is fucking killing me," she groaned out loud, pushing herself up violently, clutching her head, and staring at the empty bottles of alcohol around the room. "Fucking hangover…." Her features twisted into a grimaced, as she looked down at her stomach, seeing bandages. The memories of what happened a few nights ago put her in a pissy mood to start her day with. She pulled herself out of the bed, still clutching her head, and made her way to the kitchen.

After situating herself with a cool glass of water contaminated with baking soda, and shoving a piece of slightly burnt toast in her mouth to eat, she stood over the sink and began to remove the bandages on her arm first, deciding to look at the stomach later. She grabbed supplies form the already opened medical kit on the counter next to her and set to work. Her face remained neutral as she cleaned the large cut on her arm, used to tending to her own injuries. She then rewrapped it, and moved on to the stomach, pleased to see that it was not as grimacing purple and black as it was the day before. She poked her ribs a bit, and frowned, still feeling pain.

She groaned again, coming to the realization that they may be broken, or at least cracked, meaning she had to go to a back alley doctor. And, she had to find a different one than before, since her previous doctor no longer accepted her (which may or may have to do with the fact that Aynaet broke his nose). Aynaet quickly rewrapped her stomach, now almost in a rage. She swiftly returned to the bedroom, angrily kicking a bottle out of her way with her barefoot and proceeded to put on pants and a proper shirt. As she slipped on her shirt, she eyed the backpack in the corner of the room next to her sheathed shotel blades, and went over to it, staring at the large amount of money in the first pocket with an almost pouty expression.

"Dammit," she cursed, fingering the bills longingly. "I didn't want to use this so soon." Her fingers then lazily trailed the zipper of the bag, closing it slowly, and lingered the near the opening of the back pouch, where she kept her most important personal possessions. Her finger tips closed around an old worn photo, turning yellow at the edges. She stared at the photo, scanning over the faces of the smiling people with a stoic face. She was brought back into the present by a rough knock at the door, almost startling her. She groaned again, reminded of the headache.

"I swear, Marco, if that's you!" she rattled quickly in Italian, assuming too quickly, and moving angrily to throw open the door. "You better leave me the fuck alone o-" She blinked, staring at the two figures in the door.

Superbi Squalo stared down at her, a bloodthirsty smirk plastered on his face. Belphegor stood behind him, spinning a knife in his hand absently. Squalo's eyes went to the girl's shoulder, looking at her tattoo.

"Ushshishi," Bel snickered. "That's definitely h-"

She promptly slammed the door in their faces, cutting the prince off. Throwing furniture down in her wake, knowing it would block the narrow path in the small apartment, she quickly retreated to the bed room, where she wasted no time grabbing the only things she needed; the backpack and her shotels. She didn't look back as she heard the door burst open, and only bothered to move her body aside when knives came flying at her. She sneered, and kicked the window open, not even bothering to look down before she jumped out.

Aynaet had chosen this particular apartment, as well as her other places of residence she occasionally visited in various places around the globe, for this exact predicament. Every place she owned she made sure there were at least three possible exits she could use if the time came. She made sure to keep medical equipment stocked, and spare clothes at hand. The residents living beside her were always changing, and she was hardly ever seen as suspicious. She had a habit of moving, and she liked it that way. However, as much as she moved around, she despised being chased.

"This morning was already pissy enough with the fucking hangover and injuries," she muttered angrily, as she jumped on the roof below, then onto the street, people yelling as she dropped in front of them. Soon, they began screaming as the two dangerous men followed her, one throwing knives.

"VOOOOIII, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, BITCH!"

"Fuck off!" She yelled back, already done with the Varia. She turned a corner, confident that she could lose them, despite her ribs beginning to hurt again. She grinned as she saw a clear alley way, which is why she was shocked that she ran straight into solid mass, at full speed. She slid against the invisible mass, and fell back, blood dripping form her nose and mouth.

Squalo and Bel arrived, running around the corner just as Mammom undid the illusion on the wall.

"You couldn't have done that earlier, before we started chasing her?" Squalo asked, glaring at the baby. Mammon shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. We subdued her all the same." Squalo clicked his tongue irritably, then looked at the fallen girl. He grabbed her roughly, and slung her other his shoulder as Bel grabbed her back pack and weapons.

"Let's get the fuck out of here then, scum."

* * *

><p><em>"Aynaet? That's it?"<em>

_"That's it," Mammon reaffirmed. "She's a hitman, assassin, mercenary; whatever you can pay her for, really. Although, her specialty is tracking, apparently."_

_"She always wear the mask?"_

_"She has it in all the pictures our sources found of her." He frowned in response, picking up the picture of the girl wearing the strange mask._

_"Location?" He asked, scanning over the other papers. _

_"Unknown," the illusionist responded. "She's constantly moving, and picks up jobs as she goes."_

_"She sure does seem Varia quality," Bel mused, looking through papers of her jobs. "She's taken out some big shots, and found some even bigger ones."_

_"And you sure she used Cloud flames?" Squalo questioned._

_"You saw it yourself when she almost took your head off, captain," Bel reminded him with a grin. Squalo snarled. _

_"But didn't you get her arm, Squ-chan?" _

_"Hm? That's right, Lussaria got a solid hit on her too," Bel recalled. "She should still be injured, even if she goes for professional help, which I doubt she will." Squalo put his hand on his chin, calculating. _

_"Go to her last three recent clients. Make them tell you where they last met her. Find out where this bitch is," Squalo commanded the officers in the room, and then smirked, remembering her blatant refusal._

_ "Nobody refuses the Varia."_

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to Aynaet's head when she came to was, "I'm going to kill them."<p>

The next thought that came to her head was, "No, I'm going to throw up." And that's she did. Throwing herself halfway over the back of the couch, the girl wretched up measly contents of her stomach and remained there, heaving and breathing heavily, once again painfully reminded of both for injuries and her hangover, which, _fuck _no, had not gotten any better.

"Ushishi, you done?" Aynaet glared at the grinning blonde, the intensity of her look almost causing him to flinch (although he would never admit this; a prince _doesn't_ flinch).

"Fuck off," she muttered darkly, slinking back into a sitting position on the couch, tenderly checking the new injuries on her face along with the, yes indeed, broken nose.

"The hell is that smell!?" Squalo complained as he walked in, then noticed she was awake. Lussaria trailed in behind him, holding a medical kit. "Ah, the bitch is awake."

"With quite the hangover too," Bel added cheekily. Aynaet groaned, and laid back on the couch she had placed on, and arm over her eyes after quickly resetting her nose.

"Just kill me now," she said. If she hadn't sounded so irritated, her words could easily be taken as pleading. "Get it the fuck over with."

"That won't do at all, 'hun!" Lussaria cooed, setting the kit down on the coffee table in front of her. "We couldn't have our new cloud guardian killed so quickly, now could we?" She stared at him from under her arm.

"…. No," she retorted quickly. "Fuck no," she repeated, sitting up angrily, then immediately regretting it. She groaned loudly, feeling very likely to throw up once more.

"Ushsihi! She thinks she has a choice!" Bel cackled, amused by her refusal.

"Listen up, bitch!" Squalo growled, moving close to her threateningly. "Nobody refuses the Varia," he snarled in her face. "Stop acting like you have a fucking choice in the matter." She glared, not moving back as he came forward, not backing down. Squalo blinked as her face paled, and she flung herself over the back of the couch again, throwing up once more. Squalo's nose scrunched and he leaned back, away from her. Lussaria frowned and gave the girl a look filled with pity while Bel was thrown into another fit of snickers.

"Ah, fuck! Fine!" She growled, waving her hand dismissively. "If I say yes now, will you leave me the fuck alone to deal with this hangover?" Squalo blinked, not fully trusting her acceptance, but Lussaria cut the captain off before he could speak.

"Of course, dear!" Lussaria said quickly. "I'll help you with that nasty hangover, and your injuries! You two," he motioned to Bel and Squalo, "shoo! Give our new guardian some space!" Bel frowned, disappointed that he had to leave this new source of entertainment. He sighed and pushed himself up. Squalo huffed and gave the girl one last warning look before exiting himself. Aynaet groaned loudly again once the two were gone, holding her nose tenderly. "I can fix that up for you," Lussaria said to her, "that is, if you'll let me." Aynaet glared at him, causing him to frown.

"You know, you'd be a lot prettier if you didn't glare so much."

"The last guy who said that to me got a broken jaw," she warned him coldly, her ayes narrowing. He laughed nervously, and became focused on the first aid kit, the look she was giving him telling him that this was the truth. "I can tend to my own fucking injuries," she snarled, grabbing materials out of the kit herself.

"I can heal you much quicker-"

"I don't need your help," she reaffirmed harshly. However, Lussuria felt that her words were not directed solely at him, but rather the Varia as a whole. An uncomfortable silence rang between them, Aynaet angrily tending her injuries and Lussaria gazing at her anxiously.

"Hun'," He said, leaning forward, earning another glare (he flinched, he'll admit it. The girl had intense eyes). "I have sun flames. Especially now that you're part of the Varia," Her eye twitched at this, "you're going to have to get used to me healing yo-"

"I don't do," she interrupted harshly, cutting him off, "the whole group thing. Fuck, I don't even do the whole, shitty family thing," She added, throwing her hand for emphasis. "I work alone, I'm always alone, so I want you to leave me the fuck alone," She ended jabbing a finger at Lussaria, forcing him to lean back. A moment passed, then he laughed good naturedly, causing her irritation to rise anymore.

"You're going to have get used to not being alone then," Lussaria said, swatting his hand in the air. "Welcome to the Varia, dear!" He called out, throwing her a kiss. Aynaet leaned back, not knowing how to handle the strange man in front of her. She looked at Lussaria once more and scrunched her nose.

"I think I'm going to throw up again…"

* * *

><p>*Aynaet is the name of a demon who is the personification of the 'Evil Eye'<p>

**_A.N:_**

_Okay, did a fuck ton of revising on this. Changed Aynaet's character a lot, gave her a solid background (and a background that derives more from her name). I like this Aynaet a lot better, since I think she has more character and depth now. And temper. Gotta love her temper and curses. I think she embodies the Cloud characteristics a lot more now._

_I just really wanted to revise this, and I don't know when I'll update again. I'm majorly focusing on Life as Cloud, but when that is over, I'll definitely move to either this one of Angry Hibirds. Or possibly both since they aren't as plot-demanding as LAC? I dunno. But yeah, this has changed a fuck ton. _

_As always, let me know what you guys think and stuff. _


End file.
